


Bungou Stray Dogs Lovecraft Drabbles

by daemons_messenger



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - Fandom, Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemons_messenger/pseuds/daemons_messenger
Summary: A random collection of drabbles, pasted from my blog great0ld0nes on tumblr. Almost all based, to some level, in the Cthulhu Mythos. Chapters probably won't be connected, and most will be pretty introspective from Lovecraft's perspective.
Kudos: 7





	Bungou Stray Dogs Lovecraft Drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference, shoggoths are basically a super small and basic eldritch abomination, usually used in servitude to the Great Old Ones (Cthulhu, etc.) .
> 
> Almost forgot to explain that, oops.

A thousand or more shoggoths fly past him, blocking out with their amorphous shapes the glowing eyes of stars.

They’re hurtling through space towards a bigger beast, an aberration he has yet to fully see or name. It’s snarling, whipping its tendrils in such a way that it launches the small offenders into other gravitational spheres where, with no outside intervention, they may never find their way back.

What sent out this savage army? Cthulhu has yet to know. And he’s not certain he wants to hear the name of that authority, either. He can only watch, observe, hidden in that strange corner where the focus of the sieging beasts converges in the opposite direction. That’s how they were commanded anyways, to attack and tear flesh with no further instructions. Like they’d been programmed with only the ‘kill’ switch flipped to on. 

He couldn’t stay here by any means. Soon, one of them would be shot away at just the wrong angle and their raging eyes would discover him, latch onto him as some emissary of the enemy. 

So with shapeless appendages, he steps back, shutters his eyes, and casts his inner self down spiraling through endless space back to his bed. Where he will wake untouched, only an observer of that fragmented past.


End file.
